Love Bites
by Quin1995
Summary: she finds love when she thought that love wasn't meant for her
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

_Andreyah _

"I love you" he said as he stared at me with pale bluish- gray eyes, then I awoke.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

This was the fifth time this week. It's always the same dream, those haunting eyes staring at me devoting their love. I wonder if he's my mate but then I push that thought back into the recesses of my mind. I may be part Were but I think the mating thing may have skipped me just like shifting. I look into the mirror as I curl my long honey brown hair.

"Is it time for another hair cut Andreyah?" my older sister Nella asks me.

She's flawless of course; she inherited more of our Were ancestors' features. With her slim frame and curves and her long curly brown hair with the black highlights she got for her 17th birthday last month. She also shifts into a beautiful lioness. Her sharp hazel eyes and features add to her beauty. I of course only inherited the hair color. We're like night and day with our features. She's slim while I'm thick and curvy, she has long curly hair while mine is straight and shoulder length. She has the hazel eyes of her lioness while mine are a clear chocolate brown. Our personalities are similar but different. She's crazy and bold with an even temper while, I'm shy with a very quick temper.

"Yes Nella, it is." I reply with a smile.

It _was_ time for a haircut I rarely let my hair grow past my shoulders. I prefer it to my chin with a nice flip. I braced myself for her reply she says the same thing every time.

As if she read my mind she replies "maybe you could let it grow out this time?"

I refused to look at her because if I did those eyes would convince me to let my hair grow out again.

"Can you please let me get ready for prison in peace Nella" I asked.

"A prison? I can't believe that you still think of high school as prison, once you become a junior or find a special somebody you won't think that way." She raged as she stormed out of my room.

As usual, I should've held my tongue. My mouth is my biggest problem but yet my hugest ally. It starts all my problems and helps me weasel out of them. I looked in my closet and saw my pink tank top that Nella always asks me to wear maybe wearing it will put us back into good terms. I randomly picked out a pair of jeans and my pink and white Nikes. I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling in my stomach like I was being pulled towards something or someone.

_Alecsander_

"I'm yours" she said with love and devotion in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you" I said.

Then my alarm buzzed awaking me from my dream.

"Ugh" I groaned as I rolled over

It was her, my mate and all I had to recognize her by was chocolate brown eyes.

"Breakfast is ready sire" my assistant said as she left the room.

"_I have to seek mother's advice on this after school today father."_ I sent out to my father telepathically. He has been the only one helping me find her. He was the one who suggested that my twin sister Aleca I sign up for high school to see if I can find her. The only other aids I have are caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. I rushed through the house using my amazing speed. Once I was in the kitchen I hugged cook and thanked her for the amazing breakfast that I was sure was waiting for me in the dining room.

"'Morning father" I stated as I sat down

"You don't look well Sander" my father said with concern

"You wouldn't either father, if you hand a beautiful girl haunting your dreams." I replied with slight sarcasm masking my irritation

"Sander, that's no way to talk to the king even if you're crown prince." Father exclaimed with false surprise.

"Sorry father this girl really has me on edge." I said in between bites of cooks famous blood pancakes.

"It's okay son I remember how I was before I finally found your mother." My father said dreamily like he always does when he mentions my mother.

"Umm… I have to get ready for school father." I said as I rushed out of the room.

I was not in the mood for one of his stories of true love and happiness. I walked into my closet and looked for something presentable to wear. After a second of speculation I threw on a red button-down shirt and some skinny jeans and some red and black Air Jordans. At that precise moment I felt a tug and knew that she must have been near.

"_Father, you're a Genius" _I said as thanks as I grabbed my book bag and rushed to the bus stop.

_Andreyah _

I got dressed and went into Nella's room. She was in the bathroom putting on make-up. I knocked on the door and started looking through her jewelry box.

"Don't you have your own accessories?" she asked me with genuine curiosity.

"No I don't, but I had the strangest impulse to get dolled up today." I shrugged "I guess it's just one of those days."

"Maybe your mate is pulling at you." She half joked "I had that strange impulse right before I met Jason." She declared lovingly.

"Don't joke like that Nells" I said worriedly "just because I've been dreaming about blue eyes and I'm having strange impulses doesn't mean anything. I don't shift like you and Andrey" I finished with less confidence and more worry.

"_Yeah you are so right Dreyah._ You were put on this earth to never find a mate, put these on." She said sarcastically as she threw some pink and white heart earrings and matching bracelets.

"Do I have to wear the bracelets Nells?" I whined

"Yes you do if you want to look good for your mate." She declared

"Mate, Twin how could you keep some like that away from me?" My twin Andrey asked like his feeling were really hurt.

"I'm not keeping anything from you Twin; Nells just thinks that my mate is pulling at me." I said my annoyance peaking out.

"Stop fidgeting Dreyah." Nells said. She took it upon herself to flip my hair up.

"Yeah Twin stop moving, Nells is making you look good for your mate." Andrey laughed.

"Put a sock in it Drey, before I shut your mouth permanently!" I exclaimed my temper rising.

Drey always knew how to bring the worst out of me; I guess that's his way of showing his love for me

"Oh please, can you two stop before I shut the _both_ of you up." Nells said angrily.

I forgot how she got when she was in her fashion diva mode.

When Nells was done with me I was a completely different person. She had my hair into delicate flips, my lips pink and glossy and my eyes lined in black. She made me take my jeans off in exchange for a skirt. After much begging she let me keep my Nikes on, I would give the jeans up but never my Nikes.

"Onward to the bus, my Fair Ladies before we are late." Drey said as we left the house.

"Do I have to look so girly Nells?" I asked as we walked to the bus stop.

"Yes Dreyah you do; you have to look extra fine for your mate." She retorted.

"Ugh ok." I sighed.

We barely made it to the bus, it was about to pull off as we got to the stop. One of my best friends Jazmyn wasn't on the bus so I chose a nice secluded seat to sit by myself. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse me, can I seat here?" a very familiar voice asked.

I looked up, "it can't be." I mumbled and I thought I was dreaming again "it's you." I said as I looked into his pale bluish- gray eyes.


	2. Love?

.

Chapter 2: Love?

_Alecsander_

It was her; she looked so good in her pink tank top it brought out her skin tone.

"_Father I have found her." _I exclaimed with much joy through our mental link.

"And it's you" I said as I sat down.

"I can't believe that Twin and Nells were right" she said with a look of astonishment on her face.

"I think a formal introduction needs to be placed I'm Alecsander Romero." I say as I kiss her hand "and you are…"

"Andreyah Riley, I've never seen you before are you new here?" she stammered

"Yes I am, I'm starting high school late but father promised me that I could go to school for my high school education, even if it did take three years of begging for him to cave." I lied smoothly

"Oh, I'm assuming that you were home schooled before. She said bashfully "I'm sorry, but how did you know that it was me are you a Were?" she asked.

"Umm not exactly it's more of an, I saw you in a dream kind of thing, I'm assuming you're a Were if I'm not one; right?" I asked to direct the attention away from me

"I might as well tell you if we're to be mates." She mumbled "yes and so is my twin brother Andrey and my older sister Nella." She said biting her pinkly glossed lip as though she was scared to tell me anymore.

I turned and whispered into her ear "if you keeping biting your lips I'm going to kiss you."

That caught her of guard and she stammered a reply "I'm sorry. I bite my lip when I'm nervous Nells is going to kill me from ruining her master piece."

"Masterpiece?" I asked

"Yeah she thought that I was going to find you today and she dolled me up for you." She answered.

"Remind me to thank her." I replied.

"Thank me for what?" Nella said

"Oh. You must be Nella, I'm Alecsander." I said as an introduction. "… Andreyah's mate." I finished smoothly.

Her jaw dropped, then she smiled and called a boy over, he looked a lot like Andreyah.

"Drey this is Alecsander; Dreyah's mate." She explained to the boy.

"Oh, so you're the blue eyed dude Twin keeps dreaming about." He said "Nice to meet you I'm Andrey, her twin brother and if you hurt her I will find you and kill you slowly and painfully." He threatened

"Drey please stop threatening my boyfriend I mean my friend who's a boy." She stammered embarrassedly.

"There is no covering that up little sister, you said boyfriend." Said Nells

"Yeah little sister, when were you going to tell mom and dad that you were dating someone?" mused Andrey.

"First of all he isn't my boyfriend _yet; _second of all I wasn't covering anything up, third of all you're only sixty seconds older than me." She huffed angrily.

"Excuse me, if I may but in." I asked

"First of all I am your boyfriend." I confirmed "Second of all I won't hurt her so that threat was useless." I directed towards Andrey.

"And third of all do you want to meet my dad and mom after school today, my mom and sister just got back from her trip and I would love for you to meet her." I finished rather lamely. All of their jaws were on the ground but she looked the most shocked.

"You're my boyfriend?" she asked

"Yes, and you're my girlfriend." I answered.

"You want her to meet your parents already? You must truly be her mate." Andrey said the most serious I ever heard him.

"Yes I'm hers and she's mine, now can you guys please leave us alone for a while?" I demanded more than asked.

They left us and I turned to look at her. She's even more beautiful when I can see her in person with I curvy body and plush lips that I couldn't wait to have against mine. She was looking at me like I was the best thing to pop up into her life and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We've been a couple for less than a minute and you're already looking at me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." I said happily

Anger flashed through her eyes and she retorted hotly "We don't go out, you never formally asked me, and don't assume that I going to say yes, I barely know you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I don't assume that you're going to say yes, I know that you will."I said my own temper rising

"Oh yeah, how are you so sure?" she asked

"If my memory serves me correct you were the one who stared at me and said 'it's you.'" I replied

"Yeah but you were the one who-" she started but couldn't finish because I captured those lush lips with mine.

_Andreyah_

His lips tasted like ambrosia and I felt as though I was burning from the inside out. He started to pull away, but I stilled him by putting my hands in his baby soft hair and pulling him closer. Our tongues started to play tag when we were interrupted by Andrey

"If you want to get to school on time I suggest that you stop ripping my sister's lips off and get off the bus." He said smartly

"Drey back off." Nells said "they're newly found mates it's going to be hard keep them off each other"

"Shut up Twin." I yelled "you're interrupting something special."

Then I captured Alecsander's lips once more to memorize the feel of them. His lips felt like velvet and his hands were soft as they ran through my hair.

"That's how you kiss somebody now let's get off the bus." I said confidently. I could see the shock written on all of their faces and couldn't help but laugh.

_Alecsander_

I couldn't believe that she did that. I then realized that it was much about my mate that I didn't know. It wouldn't be wise to keep my identity from her.

"Andreyah, there is something that I must tell you."

"Can it wait till we go to your house, I have to go to the library?" she asked

"_Mi amor_, this is very important.'

"Oh, tell me at lunch ok. Come on let me show you to your class so you know where to go and I can go to library right quick." She exclaimed

I couldn't wait for lunch and sitting through my first two blocks was torturous. There is not one thing my English and math teacher could teach a 325 year old vampire prince, with origins from Spain. I ran into her twin on the way to the lunch room and we started to converse.

"Alecsander, I know that you're lying to my sister about what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are and I know that you love her; don't start your relationship off with lies. That's my friendly advice to you bro."

"Wait how did you know?" I asked obviously shocked.

"It's my ability; I was born with the ability to sense lies and to find the hidden truth. Dreyah has an ability to, she just doesn't know it yet." He explained then walked away with an all knowing look in his eyes.

I had a feeling that Drey was more than the eye could see. Little did he know that I was already planning on telling her the truth, I just hope that she's ready for it.

_Andreyah_

Physics was fun, but my friend Sarah saw right through my happiness.

"Who is he?" she inquired

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie Dreyah, I can smell when you lie remember."

I often forget that Sarah's Were; let alone the fact that she's an Alpha-Princess like me. The only difference between us is that you can sense her beast a mile away (if you're Were), while mine lays dormant. I can see her seniority in her bright green eyes. When we first met during our freshman year she would always ask me to run with her. She is the first and only person to smell my lioness. One day I couldn't handle it anymore and told her about my inability to shift. She told me that that could not be possible because she smelled my lioness as soon as she was in smelling distance of me. Sarah's sense of smell is unbelievable. It's ridiculously strong even for a Were. She can smell lies and truths she can even smell what your emotion is. The most handy use of her ability is that she can smell what kind of Were you are.

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry Sarah. His name is Alecsander, he's my mate but he's human."

"Human? Are you sure, I smell vampire all over you and you're lying even if you don't know it."

"He told me that he wasn't Were so I assumed that he was human." I said to reassure myself "I jumped to conclusions Sarah that's all."

"No honey he didn't tell you that he was vampire, he led you to believe that he was human!" she yelled angrily. She was starting to get mad; her eyes had an eerie glow to them.

"Calm down Sarah, I'll get to the bottom of this." I said confidently. The ball rung and I made my way to the lunch room with a mission.

_Alecsander_

I saw her walk in and went towards her. I leaned in to give her a hug and she rolled her eyes and walked away. I knew that she was angry and could only imagine why. We got our lunch and sat down.

"Mi amor, I have to tell you something." I began

"Before you start Alecsander, tell me one thing." She began obviously fuming "what the hell are you and don't lie or I swear that that… ugh!"

I took a deep breath and said "I am a vampire prince" I paused to observe her reaction

"And……?" she asked with a gesture of her hands

"Wait you're not shocked or appalled or anything" I asked flabbergasted

"No, I love even if you are a vampire. I just pissed that you didn't think to tell me the truth from the beginning Alec."

"I'm sorry bae I just thought that you wouldn't accept me or that you would be disgusted by the fact that your intended was a vampire."

"I would never be appalled by my intended." She exclaimed "ever since my twelfth birthday when we found out that I couldn't shift I thought that I was never to find a mate."

"You can't shift?" I asked.

"No I can't" she answered. There was a long silence that filled when she suddenly said "tell me more about you."

"There's not really much to say other than the fact that I have a twin sister. Her name is Aleca she should be joining us shortly.

"Wait, did you say Aleca?" she asked

"Yeah Aleca Romero, why"

"Romero? I thought that name sounded familiar you're the heir to the Romero coven, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, my sister and I share the throne since we're twins."

"Wow! My mate is a vampire prince and a vampire twin." She said smugly "so you're King Alexander and Queen Amanda's hidden son." she added

"Yeah I guess you can call me their "hidden" son." I laughed I was in my own personal utopia, she was taking this so well. Now I won't have to hide myself from her.

"Since you told me about yourself I'll you about myself" she started "my ancestors are from a rural African tribe near Egypt. They migrated to Egypt during Egypt's old kingdom. My ancestral grandmother married the pharaoh's youngest son and they had children. That makes my bloodline royal. Cleopatra and Marc Antony had children that were sent away for their own good, those children were blessed by the gods like every member of the Egyptian royal family. Their blessing was the ability to shift into lions or lionesses. All lion shifters are African, African-American, or mixed." She paused for dramatic affect "Me, I'm mixed my dad is a French human. Since all lion shifters or Weres are of royal blood the alpha family is chosen by how close you are to the original royal bloodline." She paused again this time to swallow her sorrow "I Andreyah Thea Chevalier younger sister of Nella Ambre Chevalier and twin of Andrey Marc Chevalier." She looked away then stared deep into my eyes before she continued "I am a direct descendant of Cleopatra and Marc Antony."

She started to sob "my brother is next in line since he's the only boy; we're twins so we have to share the throne so to say."

"Dreyah its ok, when we marry you won't have to share the throne with your brother anymore." I explained not understanding why something like that would upset her

"You don't understand, I can't shift and that's a sign of weakness. If a female of the pride was to challenge me, I would have to give up my position off rip. I'm an embarrassment to my family!" she cried

"Mi amor, no you are not. I see the love and respect your sister and brother have for you. I'm most definitely not embarrassed of you and I consider you my family."

"I'm not embarrassed of you either Dreyah" Andrey added as he approached us "if a female of the pride dared to use your inability to shift to challenge you, I would rip their throats out." He growled menacingly.

"You will after I'm done with them." Nella added with ferocity.

"Thanks guys." She said with a watery smile

"Andreyah, there's more to you than anyone knows or expects, don't ever doubt yourself." Andrey said with that mysterious look in his eyes. There was definitely more to Andrey than I first thought.

"Sander, what's wrong with her? What have you done, you've ruined a beautiful thing before it has even started!" Aleca screamed at me.

"Hello Aleca." I said calmly I was used to Aleca's rants "Don't jump to conclusions I was just reassuring my mate." I said with amusement clear in my voice.

"And I've just found mine." Andrey said with a hint of possessiveness in his voice.


	3. Wow, what a coincidence

Chapter 3: Wow, what a coincidence

_Andrey _

"Excuse me, what?" she asked

"You heard the man Aleca, he's found his mate and it's you." Alec mused "I guess you and Josh are over now, good I never liked that dude."

"Who the hell is Josh?" I asked angrily

"Excuse you mister, Josh is my _Vampire_ boyfriend." She said with a look on her face that was a mixture of angry and sexy. I could tell that I was going to enjoy pissing her off.

"You just signed that poor boys death warrant." Dreyah said shaking her head "my twin brother's mate is my mate's twin sister. Wow what a coincidence."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Dreyah." I said

"Oh please what can a human boy possibly do to my josh?" She laughed

"You under estimate me my sweet." I whispered softly in her ear

"I can't believe this." Alecsander chuckled

"Believe what?" she asked

"Don't worry yourself little sister." Alecsander answered. "Did you tell mom that we were having guests over today?"

"Guests, what are you talking about? I thought only your mate was coming." She replied confused

"Oh no, not any more, her brother and sister are coming now." Alecsander said obviously amused

"Me, why am I coming?" Nella asked

"I don't think you're going to want to miss this Nells, trust me."

"You're a snake Sander. You know that Josh was coming over tonight what are you planning?" she questioned clearly getting pissed.

"Oh you'll see." Alecsander said mysteriously

"Alec what are you starting?" Dreyah asked

"Nothing, that Andrey can't handle Mi amor." He replied

"How are we getting to your house?" Nella asked

"We're taking my car; my father had James bring it here for us." Alecsander answered smartly

"Nothing good will come out of this." Andreyah said worriedly shaking her head.

After lunch she was on my mind all day. I couldn't get the image of her curly midnight hair messy after love making, or her skin flushed with the all knowing glow of a loved woman out of my head and it was driving me crazy. During the final class of the day, dreadful trigonometry, I used my gift of telepathic communication to talk to Alecsander about how to solve my problem and to somewhat ask for his blessing which was custom in Werelion society.

"_Brother, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can but I don't understand how." He answered _

"_It's one of my various talents but we have more pressing matter to discuss." I replied_

"_Go ahead I'm listening."_

"_First, I want to ask you your permission to mate Aleca, as it is custom in Werelion society." I asked/explained._

_He laughed before answering "you won't hear me making a fuss about you mating Aleca I actually find it quite funny."_

"_Thank you brother. Don't waste your breath asking me for my permission; it was granted way before Andreyah even met you." _

"_Werelions are a very interesting species." He mused "I still don't understand why I need your permission to mate Andreyah."_

"_It's complicated." I started "The youngest female of a family is very special to Werelions, because she carries all the family history and proof of the bloodline." _

"_I still don't really understand it, I feel like I'm missing an obvious point."_

"_Ok, like I said it's very complicated." I tried explaining it better "The oldest male and the youngest female are very important in a Werelion family. Since the oldest son has the heir to the family he holds the future, the youngest female inherits all of the family stories and all of the `knowledge ancestors so she holds past. The family is usually reluctant to let go of its history so they leave it up to the future to decide if the man is worthy to handle the family's past."_

"_There is much about Weres that I don't know, but I will learn to understand." He said wistfully_

"_Oh yeah, brother be prepared for visions." I said _

"_Visions?" he asked_

"_Yeah, visions; she will have dreams that connect an important event from the past with an event that she is going through, so be prepared."_

"_Ok Drey I'll heed to your advice, but now I must converse with my father."_

"_Good luck bro, my sister isn't a neat little gift wrapped up all perfect and flawless for you." I said as a farewell._

"_Good luck to you too Andrey. You will have a hard time wooing my sister. She has fooled herself into thinking that she has already found her mate." And with that final thought he cut our mental link leaving me in the same predicament as when I opened the link. _


	4. Time to Tango With the Vamps

_**Chapter 4: Time to Tango With the Vamps**_

_Andreyah_

We pulled up into a well groomed yard, with oak trees and rosebushes everywhere. I gasped in shock when I saw pass the trees and bushes. The house was magnificent, it looked a palace but I guess it would be to cliché to say that it was fit for a king. It was white with gold trimmed windows; the front door was oak with gold door knobs. There were gardeners everywhere griming trees and planting rare beautiful black roses.

"So, how do you like my house?" Alecsander asked

"It's magnificent, I'm awe struck." I stammered in reply

"Look over there." He said as he pointed towards the roses "Do you know what kind of roses those are?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that you have black roses in your garden."

"It's not my garden; it's my mother's garden. She has this weird obsession with flowers." He explained. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "She planted the black roses especially for our mates."

"_Nice to know that the family's accepting us already." Andrey sent to me telepathically "next thing to do is to get my mate to stop fighting the mating pull." He added with detest _

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Twin rarely uses our ability to talk telepathically so it was plain to see that Aleca was really aggravating him with the whole you're not my mate thing she has going on. As we neared the front door I held Alec's hand tighter, there were so many things running through my head like what if they didn't like me or the fact that I couldn't shift or what if Twin went all Alpha male lion on Aleca's boyfriend.

"What's wrong babe, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." Alec asked me as I gripped his hand tighter and tighter

"Nothing's wrong Alec, I'm just thinking that's all." I answered without loosening the death grip I had on his hand.

"Well that nothing must be something Andreyah, you're holding my hand like it's the last time you'll get the chance to do so." He said as I let his hand go "Tell me mi amor what troubles you so." He murmured against my neck

I gave up and told him of my worries. "There's a lot of thing that can go wrong and most of them involve something being wrong with me."

"Look in my eyes mi amor" he commanded as he gently stroked my cheek with his fore finger. I did as he said and got lost in a sea of love, hope, and dreams. "The only thing you should be worried about is me and you, no one else matters." He stated before he captured my lips with a kiss that stole my breath away I was so dazed that didn't notice when we reached the door or when he reached around me to knock on it. The door opened and my breath was taken away by a women, no, a goddess with eyes like Alec's and hair as fair as a baby chick in the spring time.

I distantly heard Alecsander say "Mother this half of my heart Andreyah; Andreyah this is the other half to my heart Queen Amanda Romero"

She gave me a warm hug and said with a slight Spanish accent "so this is the beauty that has been brightening my son's dreams. Your beauty lives up to its repertoire."

I managed to sputter out a "tthank you your highness"

"No need to be so formal princess or is it alpha princess?" she asked clearly unsure of the formalities of Were culture.

"Its alpha princess for now Mrs. Romero." I said looking lovingly into Alec's eyes. I could tell that I was going to get along just perfectly with Mrs. Romero.

"This is my twin Brother Andrey who is heir to the throne and…"

"Aleca's true mate, I know I sensed it the same moment he did." Mrs. Romero said cutting me off "Hello Alpha Prince, I am so glad that someone of your character was chosen by the fates for my daughter."

"As am I" I heard a deep baritone say from behind Mrs. Romero. This man was obviously Alec's father. Their looks were mirrored exactly the only difference was that my Alec had the smooth calculating eyes of his mother while his father had happy piercing green eyes that made you feel welcomed

"_Don't breathe just yet sis. 2 down 1 to go." I heard twin whisper nervously in my head._

_Alecsander _

Father and mother took to my mate and her family quickly. There was only thing left to deal with and its name was Josh. I couldn't stand that little piece of shit. He was the pain in my ass that wouldn't go away. Always smiling and acting all perfect; but you know what they say when the cats away the mouse will play. As soon as my sister turns her back on him he loses that little good boy act and I don't like two faced people. Andrey will surely put him in his place.

As if I called him out he stepped into the room and kissed Aleca like he always does when he sees her she started to giggle but was cut off by a very loud and territorial roar the thought that passed through my head as Nella held Drey off was "the shit done hit the fan"

_Andrey_

My lion went ballistic as he saw that creature press his lips onto our Aleca. I couldn't hold in the territorial roar of rage even if I wanted to. I felt the familiar and gentle calming presence of my twin's lioness trying to calm me down so I could rationally think about something other than ripping this josh guy's head off. The funny thing about Dreyah's lioness is that even though it's dormant it has always known when my lion was in distress and it was always there to calm my little Leo down.

Before I even knew what I was saying I instinctively said "I challenge you josh for the right to mate Aleca Romero." I heard Aleca say what the hell at the same time Dreyah whispered aw shit poor guy. Right before I felt my little Leo fight me for control of my body

"I accept your challenge foolish human!" Josh replied confidently.

As the last of my control slip to let my little Leo out I heard Alecsander whisper "no Josh you are the foolish one." Next thing I knew I was no longer walking on two legs, I was walking on four paws, shaking my mane and roaring ferociously like the king I was destined to be.


	5. I won, Great

Chapter 5: I won, Great.

I barely noticed the look of pure horror on Aleca and Josh's face before I leapt at him. He hardly had any time to jump out of the way. My claws started to claw at his body as leaped again landing on my mark this time. I had him pinned with my teeth at his throat in no time. He tried to push me off of him to no avail. I heard my mate scream in terror and turned around to make sure she was still safe. He seized that moment to through me off of him, I hit the wall with a  
loud thud. At that moment I saw Andreyah holding Nella back as she tried to run and help me. I got up and shook my mane. I charged at him again but this time he was prepared and jumped in the air at the last minute. My lion was getting restless and took over, my little Leo didn't like the way this vampire smelled and was determined to get him away from our Aleca. My Leo leaped and caught the little weasel by his arm as he tried to sneak up on us. I had him pinned again in a matter of seconds, it was over and he knew it. I let him go and shifted back into human form. Aleca was sobbing in the corner staring at me like she hated me. Great I thought now I've given her another reason to dislike me. My lion convinced me to go comfort her, but as soon as I  
took a step toward her she backed away saying "stay away from me you bastard"  
"Aleca!" her mother gasped  
"Sis," Alecsander started to say "you have to accept the fact that Josh isn't your true mate. If he was he would have never lost that battle, he would have never lost you to anyone person."  
"Listen to your brother Aleca he speaks wisely. Male lions are willing to fight to the death to keep their mate. Andrey only stopped because he knew that it would upset you if he hurt Josh." twin added softly.  
"Oh please do shut up what does a Were who can't even shift possibly know about mates?" Aleca said harshly. That one comment was enough to push Nella pass her patience with Aleca.  
"Now you've gone too far. No one not even the heir to the Romero coven can talk to my sister like that." Nella growled "you need to stop being a spoiled little bitch and accept the fact that Andrey is your mate." with that said Nella walked out the room to call mom to pick her up.

My head was spinning I always thought I would find my mate and be happy like mom and dad but I guess that isn't possible for me and my twin. I surveyed my situation, my twin was in the corner crying on her mate's shoulder because of my mate and my mate was in the other corner  
crying her eyes out because of my older sister and me. This must be whet hell feels like I thought to myself.

_Alecsander_

"Enough!" I heard father bellow as I tried to comfort my mate "as king of the Romero coven I hereby strip josh's right to mate my daughter Aleca. That right now belongs to Mr. Andrey Marc Chevalier. As for you Aleca you need to suck it up and accept him as your true mate, now go your room and think about what everyone has said to you." he turned to Andrey after she left and said "Andrey my son thank you for ridding us of that nuisance Josh. With that said I think you should go catch up with your sister"  
"Father," I said after Andrey went to go catch Nella "he's a good man, he won't hurt Aleca, but I'm afraid that she's tearing him apart with what she's doing."  
"Just give her time" I heard Dreyah whisper.  
"My dear, I am so sorry for what my daughter has said to you." Father said while he rubbed her shoulder reassuringly "she was raised better than that but ever since she started dating that Josh guy she's been acting differently."  
"My sweet daughter, do not cry anymore we love you even if you can't  
shift. We're happy as long as you keep our son happy." I heard mother saying to Andreyah in French  
"Thank you mother but how did you learn to speak French so fluently?" Andreyah answered in a similar tongue  
"Sander didn't tell you?" mother replied laughing  
"tell me what?" Dreyah asked shooting daggers at me with her eyes  
"That I was born and raised in France" mother stated like it was a common known fact.  
"Wait how you even have a Spanish accent?" Dreyah stuttered  
"I was in Spain for many centuries my dear the accent came from speaking Spanish for so many decades." mother answered.  
"What the hell happened to my baby sister?" I heard Nicolius ask as he stormed into the room  
"Nothing other than the fact that she can't accept her mate and has insulted mine." I answered smartly.  
"She did what?" Nicolius said before going into a rant about how he knew that that Josh boy was a bad influence.  
"I thought that you were the oldest?" I heard Andreyah say clearly confused  
"I'm not, my older brother Nicolius is but, he gave up his right to the throne when left to join his mate's coven."  
"Why'd he do that? She said " I thought that the girl was suppose to go to her husband's coven"  
"Usually she would but in this case his mate was the only heir to the throne and her father didn't want the males in his coven fighting for the throne. So Nicolius went to her coven and took her last name to eliminate any unnecessary complications  
"Wow that was noble of him."  
"Damn right it was noble." Nicolius said "I was raised purely on nobility and honesty. Nice to meet you little sister I'm Nicolius Rhaine of the Rhaine coven in Europe" Nicolius said as he hugged her.

_Aleca_  
I felt as though my whole world had been torn apart. I was no longer in love with Josh and it scared me. I was afraid to fall in love with Andrey even though he was the definition of pure sexiness. His eyes are like liquid amber and it's hard not to drown in them. His hair  
looks like it's as soft as angel wings, his hair has a delicate wave in it and I would die to have my hair as brown as his. The honey brown of his hair goes together perfectly with the amber of his eyes. He has the body of Adonis; it's perfectly chiseled and is covered with lightly  
caramel skin. Just looking at him makes me want to cave. My only problem is that he is a Were. I had a terrible experience with a Were when I was younger and I don't know if I'll ever trust Weres again. But that still isn't an excuse for how I treated sweet little Andreyah. All she was trying to do was help me and I lashed out on her

"you know what you have to do little one" I heard Nicolius say. I should have known that he would come back after he found out that I was deeply upset. Nicolius has like a sixth sense when it comes down to me and Sander; he knows specifically when we need him even if we don't know it ourselves. He must have felt how upset I was and came all the way home from his honeymoon. He obviously had help from April.  
"April teleported you here didn't she." I sighed  
"Yeah, she was worried sick about you kid; what happened?" I told him everything from the moment I felt the mating pull till when Andrey defeated Josh.  
"I want to meet this kid Andrey before I leave," Nicolius said with I big grin on his face "I like him already  
"Good to know that I'm liked by so many people." Andrey said wearily as he walked into the room. I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating as soon as he walked into the room and opened his mouth. His voice was deep and sexily rumbled when he spoke. His lips looked  
delectable and I found myself wondering how they tasted.  
"You must be Mr. Andrey himself," Nicolius said as he appraised Andrey's worth as if he were an item and not a person "Congrats on the win my man"  
"Thanks, umm I don't mean to be rude but me and your sister really need to talk."  
I shot Nicolius a pleading look but he still said "sure no problem." and walked out closing the door behind him "I'm sorry Aleca I didn't mean to upset you earlier." he said bashfully  
"No Andrey it should be me apologizing. I got upset because I'm scared of loving you and walking into unfamiliar territory." I said with a sigh  
"Don't be Aleca," he said lovingly "I'll be with you every step of the way I won't let anyone or thing hurt you. You just have to trust me." He said  
"I don't know if I can." I whispered  
"trust me Aleca." he said again reaching across the bed and pulling me  
closer to heaven  
"I don't know if I can." I cried  
"shhh don't cry love, just try." he said nuzzling my neck and purring like a cat.  
"Ok, I'll try." I said defeated  
"That's all I ever asked for love." he said before pressing his lips to mine in a sensual and loving kiss. Part of me was elated while the other was terrified of what was to come. I pushed the scared part to the side for a moment and enjoyed the love and security my mate offered through his kiss. 

_Josh_  
"I'll teach that damned cat how to fuck with me and steal my girl." I thought as a drove away from my Aleca and my possession. That cat has no idea who he's messing with once something's mine it's mine till I decide to get rid of it and I was nowhere near done with sweet little Aleca with her midnight curls and blue gray eyes.


	6. The Past! Why Can't I Get Over the Past?

**Chapter 6: The Past! Why Can't I Get Over the Past?**

_Andreyah_

I awoke in a cold sweat gasping for air. It was the same terrible dream I'd been having since I met that creep Josh. Well it isn't the exact same dream it's more of the same terrible ending; Andrey losing Aleca to that no good piece of shit. At first I just thought it was my reaction to the guy now I realize it might be more. I got up and appraised myself in the mirror looking for any hint of my lioness. I've learned to cope with the empty feeling but that doesn't mean that I've learned to accept it. Alec tells me every day to just be patient and wait until she's ready to come out but he wasn't there during my first shift just thinking about that day sends shivers down my spine and just like that an unwanted memory hunted me.

Flashback: 12 years ago

"Hurry up twin, mom's taking us to the mall today" Andrey said his curls bouncing with him as he jumped up and down.

"I'm coming twin just wait a minute." I said groggily as I put my shoes on. He had waked me up earlier that morning barely containing his excitement. We rarely got any alone time with our mother and we valued every precious moment we spent with her. Little did they know I had had the worst nightmare the night before the only thing I could remember was a feeling of loneliness and confusment. Then a wonderful feeling would climb up my spine as a beautiful man with blue-gray eyes rescued me. I didn't know it then but that was when I first felt the mating pull.

"Ok my little cubs lets go before the mall gets to crowded." Mother said as she ushered us into the car. "Wait" she said as she counted us "one, two, where's number three?"

"She's sick and wants to stay home with daddy." Andrey and I said at the same time. Those were the days when our twin telathapy never failed us.

We got to the mall just as a crowd was starting to form. Mother was franticly looking for a gift for father's birthday while me and twin talked and giggled and soaked up the quality time we had with our mother. We ate lunch around noon and mother let me and twin pick out new toys at toys-r-us. It was the perfect begging for a wondrous day, or so I thought. Till this day I can't remember how I got separated from mother and twin but I know is that I felt that same horrible feeling that I felt in my dream and I was franticly looking for either my mother and twin or those blue-gray eyes from my dream to save me and protect me. What a naïve hope that was. It wasn't my mom, my twin, or my blue eyed savior that found me. A kind looking man came up to me and said softly "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" my instincts were screaming at me to turn around run but I was captivated in his blue eyes, naively thinking that he was the knight from my dream.

"No," I cried "I can't find my mommy or my brother and I'm scared."

"Please don't cry little sweetling." He said as he dropped to one knee to reach my height. At that moment I noticed that his blue eyes glowed like the man in my dreams and all of my doubts flew out the window.

"Do you know how to get your house?" he asked. I shook my head yes and stuck my thumb in my mouth

"Okay then come on I'll take you home." He said holding out his hand. Grabbing his hand was the worst mistake of my life.

The things he did to me were horrific and when I or rather my lioness couldn't take it anymore I shifted and slaughtered him while he was still inside of me. After that I blacked out and awoke in a bed tied down while still in my lioness form. She panicked struggling against the things that had me bounded. We thrashed around till we blacked out again. The next time I awoke it was to the sorrow filled sounds of a sobbing. My lioness smelled her littermate and ignored the beautiful woman turning to twin. They tried everything in their power to get me to shift but nothing worked. The pride doctor said that my ordeal was so traumatic that lioness was in full fledged protection mode and that she wouldn't let me shift back to human form until I was ready. That's last thing I remember about being in lioness form after that awoke again but I was in my own bed and I was in human form. We never talked about what happened to me even though it was quite obvious that I was sexually abused. My parents tried everything to get me to tell them what happened but I wouldn't open my mouth. The only person I ever told what happened to was my twin and understood my pain. When I asked him why my hair was now shorter he said that when I awoke in my room wasn't my first time waking up in human form he told me that I woke up screaming that my captor was going to use my hair to hold me down and that I had to cut it. He said that I ran out the room into to bathroom and that I cut it. They had to put me in an induced sleep for I wouldn't hurt myself. He also told me that I was missing for a week when I asked why I didn't remember anything from my time of captivity he said that the doctor that I was repressing my memories for my own sake.

The sound of my mates voice shook me out of my reprieve "Babe what are you think about that has your thoughts in such turmoil?" Alecsander asked from on my bed

"Ummm, nothing; what are you doing here?" I asked to redirect the attention from me

"I'm hurt babe." He said faking like his feeling were hurt "did you forget that I was coming over for dinner tonight?"

I actually hadn't, I was just so deep into my thoughts that didn't notice how late it was.

"Of course not silly," I said joining him on the bed cradling my head on his shoulder "I was just so deep into my thoughts that didn't notice how late it was."

"I can't wait to get inside of your pretty little head." He said capturing my lips "what's troubling your mind today mi amor?"

"Nothing much babe just another dream, well it's more of a nightmare." I said

"Tell me about." He said

"Well there's not much to tell I don't remember anything but the ending and it's differently every time." I cried

"Shhh my love, just tell me what happened in your dream." He whispered in my ear.

He face turned to a mask of horror as I told him everything that happened in every dream I had for the past week.

"We have to go see Andrey immediately." He said as he dragged me across the hall into Andrey's room.

_Andrey_

You would think that having Aleca finally accepting me would give me peace of mind, right? Ha yeah right if you think that then you really have the wrong lion. My life is forever complicated. My sister would choose now, the day of our 18th birthday the day when I can finally claim Aleca, to dwell on the incident that led to her losing her lioness. I know that she doesn't know that I'm her empath hell I don't even know what that means.

"What a way to wake up." I say just as the annoying buzz of my phone awoke me from my thoughts. That annoyance turned into joy when I realized whose ring tone it was Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" I answered the phone with a smile on my face.

"Hey sexy" I said

"Good morning sleepy head. I love the way you sound in the morning" a sexily cheery voice said

"I bet you do" I chuckled "but moving on to something more serious, why'd you call?" I asked

"Oh I called to talk to your sister but neither her or Sander is licking up their phones. I will never understand the need for these silly contractions if no one ever picks them up. I mean they were all right when they first came out but now it's like..." she went on and on about cell phones and how it was when people sent letters.

"Wait! Aleca slow down honey why did you call me in the first place? You said something about my sister..?" I asked

"Oh yes your sister I wanted to talk to her about going shopping to pick out what we're going to wear to the party Saturday."

Oh well I'll go get, well never mind I'll call back later sweetness it seems as though my sister knows when she's being talked about" I said as I hung up the phone.

"Andrey, remember when you told me to watch out for visions?" Alec asked in a rush

Yeah, why?" I replied clearly confused

"Well I think Aleca's in danger and when I say danger I mean life or death danger."

_Aleca_

I sat there in shock wondering why he hung up so abruptly. "Oh well," I thought to myself "At least I know he loves me." or at least I think he does that nagging voice in my head said. "No!" I thought "I will not think like that. Just because one were hurt me doesn't mean that they are all the same. I mean Andreyah has never had any intentions to harm me... I think?" I ended unconvincingly "Ughh!" I growled under my breath. I really need to tell somebody what happened. I spent the worst half of an hour trying to convince then unconvinced myself to talk to somebody. "I'm going to tell someone today." I said aloud

"Tell somebody what?" a soft voice said from my door way

"Shit!" I said as I stared into Andreyah's eyes.


End file.
